Breaking Dawn
by Ares33
Summary: This is how Breaking Dawn should have went, even though I love Stephenie Meyer’s work I have my own version! My story begins at their wedding day. Don't forget R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Wedding

This is how Breaking Dawn should have went, even though I love Stephenie Meyer's work I have my own version!! My story begins at their wedding day. Don't forget R&R!

Chapter One- Wedding

Its time she thought as Bella prepared herself to walk down the aisle. She heard the music start to play and she was holding onto Charlie for dear life, this was one moment in her life she couldn't be her regular clumsy self. As she just started to walk down the aisle with rows and rows of people staring at her, she saw him. Edward, soon to be in every way, her Edward.

Bella couldn't even describe the look on his face. It was triumphant and ecstatic yet soft and loving. They had been through so much to get to this point, it felt like everything they fought against to be together all led to this very moment. Soon they would finally be bound together in matrimony and tonight Edward would fulfill his promise to bind them together completely.

'I love you' Edward mouthed as she finally reached the end of the isle and held his hand. She just looked at him in awe unaware that the priest had already begun the ceremony. Bella suddenly became aware of her surroundings as the priest was about to give them the chance to say their 'I dos'. She didn't become aware of her surroundings because it was almost her time to speak, she became aware of the sudden quietness. The priest was in the middle of her and Edward, saying his speech and abruptly stopped. The last thing she heard was Alice's gasp.

Bella looked at the priest and he didn't seem to be moving at all. She looked around the crowd of people and they were all still, its like they were frozen.  
"Edward whats going on? Edward? ..Edward..answer me?", just then Bella noticed that Edward was frozen still as well, he couldn't even hear her.

_Whats going on?_ Bella thought starting to panic now.  
"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carisle, Esme, Emmett, ..Rosalie...someone please hear me" Bella shouted tears now forming in her eyes.

"Now, now...no need to cry, your going to ruin your pretty dress", Bella heard a voice from the very end of the aisle.

A dark figure started to appear walking towards her. Bella started to tremble, she knew that voice, it was so familiar and yet it scared her more than anything. As the figure drew nearer she could finally see his face. Bella gasped staring wide eyed at the figure in front of her....  
"Aro", she managed to whisper before she fainted from fear.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

Chapter 2- Gone

Edward felt like everything just shut down. Almost like an unintentional blink (which vampires don't do) and all of a sudden she was gone. Edward was just experiencing the happiest moment of his life and in one quick second his life was gone. She was gone. Taken away right in front of him. Edward looked around panicked while the rest of the guests looked confused, completely unaware where the bride just vanished to.

Alice was just sitting there in shock. She knew what happened, she saw it before it did. Trapped in her own mind without being able to stop it. Tension started growing in the crowd as Jasper quickly tried to find a way to get everyone to go home with a believable story, which is hard when Bella disappeared in a matter of seconds. Luckily at that moment it started to pour down rain. Everyone tried to cover themselves as Emmett took the opportunity to announce that the wedding would be postponed because of the weather and apologized.

The guests all left trying to get out of the rain but the Cullens could still hear the chit chat between them of the strange occurrences.

"It's the Cullens of course weird things would happen, I just wonder where Bella ran off to, maybe having second thoughts" , a hopeful Mike said to an annoyed Jessica as they left to go to their car.

The hardest to get to leave was Charlie and Renee. Alice heard Emmett's pathetic attempt to explain that Bella felt nauseous and had to go inside and she quickly snapped out of her depressed trance.

"Sorry Charlie, she told me before she wasn't well and I thought it was just nerves and told her it would be fine, I didn't know she would actually get sick, you probably didn't see her, it all happened really quickly", Alice said using the full force of her innocent face on Charlie.

Charlie couldn't contradict Alice, he trusted her completely. "Oh, ok Alice, yea I guess she was shaking up the aisle but I also thought it was nerves, do you think we should see if she's ok?".

Alice used her quick mind to end this conversation, they needed to help Bella, "No Charlie she's probably going to be embarrassed running off in the middle of her ceremony in front of everyone, give her the night I'll talk to her, it will be fine".

She had such insurance in her voice Charlie nodded understandingly and lead a worried Renee around to the front where everyone's cars were parked.

Edward had been in a confused shock this whole time he didn't even concentrate on what was going through Alice's mind until he heard '_we've got to help Bella_'. Edward abruptly noticed that the crowd was gone and was in front of Alice is seconds.

"What happened, where is she, ALICE!" Edward basically screamed at Alice.

Alice was talking as she was thinking it so the Cullens listened as Edward saw everything in her mind,  
"It all happened so fast, I'm sorry Edward, I didn't see it coming before."  
"It was Aro he came for Bella, but he didn't come alone he brought Caius and Jane, and one other he called him Laurence. Laurence has a power, he could stop time. It didn't seem to affect Bella at all. Bella was crying Edward she was scared and alone, and we all were sitting there frozen like idiots. They took her Edward, the Volturi have her".

By the look on Alice's face, if she could cry she would have been. She felt like she let Bella down.

Edward looked even worse, rage was evident in his eyes that had gone pitch black. Both Emmett and Jasper had to hold him back as Edward started to race towards his car.  
"What do you think your doing, let me go, I need to go to Italy, I need to save Bella", Edward screamed trying to rip both his vampire brothers off him.

Carisle and Esme who has been standing off to the side listening stepped in.  
"No Edward, your not thinking clearly, it won't do you any good to rush in there, for all we know thats what Aro wants, you know he's wanted you to join him, this may be a trap".

"I don't care what this is, they have Bella, thats ALL I care about!" Edward said with nothing but persistence and anger in his voice.

"If your going Edward were all coming with you, I'll be able to talk to Aro more calmly then you would". Carisle tried to persuade Edward.

Edward glared at his family, why didn't they understand? Did they even care? He tried to clear his head, he needed to go now and this was wasting his time, "No Carisle, I'm fine, I know better than to go there and start ripping everything apart, I need to go and see why they have Bella, I need to get her back no matter what, if we all go the Volturi will feel threatened, with Bella in their grasp the last thing I want them to feel is threatened".

Carisle seemed to actual considered this it made sense and the look in Edward's face showed that he was not going to give up. He gave Alice a quick look and saw her nod in approval, "Emmett, Jasper let him go". They both did as they told. Edward was in his car two seconds later driving away towards the Seattle airport. He left so quickly he didn't even notice the constant humming in Alice's mind trying to keep her thoughts from him.

Yayyy chapter two done. My mind is just racing for ideas for this story which is why I got two chapters done so quickly!! I've already started the third chapter so I'm hoping to have it up by Nov 23rd!! Hope your all enjoying. Don't forget R&R!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

Just as I promised here is Chapter three. Don't forget R&R and I'll have chapter four up as soon as I can!  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three- Rude Awakening

Bella stirred in her sleep, she felt to warm, she was so use to have a cold body beside her. Still unaware of her surroundings she traveled her arm around the lengths of the bed feeling for Edward. When she couldn't seem to find him she slowly opened her eyes as they widened at the unfamiliar room.

The room was covered in concrete stone and it was full of candles. It was very Medieval looking. She was laying on a large bed that was covered in rich purple blankets and covered with a dark velvet canopy.

Finally the events of her wedding day came rushing back. She was in Italy with the Volturi, alone. Instead of panic she quickly looked for an exit, no windows, of course not. The only exit from the dim room was a large wooden arc door in the opposite end of the room. Without even thinking she ran towards in and grabbed the handle. Locked from the outside. She kept pulling unaware of the noise she was making until someone opened the door. Aro followed by Jane, Felix and Laurence entered the room, backing Bella into a corner.

"What do you want from me?", Bella knew what they wanted before she even asked the question. She was suppose to be changed into one of them by now, if she wasn't then she was a threat to their secret and the Volturi wouldn't allow that.

Aro just stared at her deciphering her thoughts.  
"Bella why would you think we would hurt you? Do you really think so little of me?"

Bella looked back confused and caught a glimpse of a frustrated Jane. Whatever Aro wanted she didn't agree. _If they are going to kill me....._

Bella felt a click in her head as she understood the other alternative.  
"Bella that would be a waste, and I don't like to waste. I talent like yours doesn't come around everyday. Think of the possibilities when your one of us".

Bella wanted to become a vampire, to always be together with Edward. This was different thought, she felt fear, this would be forced and it wouldn't be Edward. She didn't want this not now, not in the hands of the Volturi.

"Come on now Bella follow me" Aro proceeded with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Edward will come for me", Bella caught herself saying off guard. Why did she say that? She didn't want Edward to come, to risk himself to save her, to keep her human. But if she was going to turn into one of them she wanted Edward to be there. She didn't want to come out of it a blood thirsty vampire and have the Volturi guiding her. What if she kills some one? _Edward I need you_.

"I'm counting on that" Aro looked back at her. The smile on his face sent a shiver down her spine.

Tears started to form in Bella's eyes as Jane grabbed her arm and led her out of the room to follow Aro. Bella stared back to the room but knew she couldn't get out of Jane's grasp. Bella's eyes met with Lawrence as she noticed he too had a frustrated look on his face, not as menacing as Jane, but still he didn't look happy with Aro's choice.

Edward had just got off the plane and was in Italy. He frantically ran through the airport and ran out the front doors looking around for the fastest car to steal. A black viper strolled up right in front of him. As the dark tinted window slide down Edward heard a familiar voice come from inside the car, "I can't let you do this alone, get in we don't have much time".


	4. Chapter 4 : Vision

Here's Chapter 4!!! Sorry about the wait, you know school and stuff. Enjoy!

Chapter Four- Vision

"What are you doing here Alice", Edward glared at her clearly not pleased.

"Edward, you can't do this alone, you know that as much as I do", Alice ignored Edwards evil looks and continued to drive too fast through the city.

"Your just extra baggage, if anything goes wrong, ugh! I don't need to worry about anyone else right now, you should have just stayed home!" Edward fully released all his frustration on her.

Alice just kept driving remaining perfectly calm, not letting his anger effect her one bit. "You don't need to worry about me Edward I can take care of myself, and nothing is going to happen to any of us".

"You can't know that Alice, I can read your mind remember? You haven't seen anything!"

"Have a little faith Edward", Alice still remaining calm, she had to. She didn't know what was going to happen, she hadn't had a vision in a while. She felt completely blind, but she couldn't let Edward know that she too was worried about what was going to happen to Bella, and whether or not her and Edward would even make it out of this alive.

They just drove in silence. Edward sat perfectly still staring at the time every 3 seconds, it felt like a lifetime, like he couldn't get there fast enough. He tried to calm himself a little by closing his eyes and seeing his Bella.

Edward felt his mind trail off. He could see Bella so perfectly with cloaked shadows circled around her. She was scared, tears filled her eyes. Alice was being held in the background screaming at the cloaked vampires, "Stop don't do this, please don't do this!"

The Volturi all ignored Alice's screams and just watch Bella intently as figure approached her. Edward wanted to reach out and grab her but he couldn't, he was seeing all this from a different perspective like he wasn't in the room with them like Alice was.

The figure descending upon Bella who was kneeling on the ground in front of the figure. Edward felt rage build up inside of him, this didn't look good, the figure was too close to her.

The dark figure reached out and touched Bella's neck and gently tilted her head aside exposing her neck even more.

"Do it now!" Someone screamed at the figure from the crowd that surrounded them.

The figure's head slowly lowered towards Bella and wrapped it's teeth around her neck.

"NOOOO!" Edward snapped his head up and instantly saw he was still in the car with Alice, they had pulled over to the side of the road. He tried to get a hold on himself, felt relief that he just dozed off, but wait vampires don't just doze off?

"Edward...."

Edward looked over to Alice and saw that blank stare in her eyes, like she was seeing another one of her visions from the future. Edward gasped. _Bella. _Of course he didn't doze off, he was seeing Alice's vision.

"Edward....Edward did you see that? Aro's made his final decision, it's going to happen soon". Alice shook her head trying to remove herself from the vision.

"Move!" Edward growled as he took over the drivers seat and pulled back on the road with unbelievable speed. _Bella I'm coming._


End file.
